An image forming apparatus such as a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) or a copier, a printer, and the like includes a manual tray device for manually feeding a desired sheet that is different from sheets in a sheet feed cassette for automatically feeding a common sheet. The desired sheet can be, for example, a legal sized sheet or an envelope.
The manual tray device is arranged in a storable manner in an opening for tray storage arranged in a side surface of a housing (tray storage body) of the image forming apparatus. In the manual tray device, a lower end side of a tray main body for placing sheets is rotatably supported in the housing of the image forming apparatus, and is stored in the opening for tray storage when not in use.
Further, there is a case in which a sheet longer than the tray main body is handled in the manual tray device. Thus, a manual tray device provided with an assistance tray for extension is developed. This manual tray device is arranged such that the assistance tray can be pulled out to an upstream side of the tray main body in a sheet feed direction. In a case in which the sheet longer than the tray main body is handled in this manual tray device, the assistance tray is pulled out to a rear side.
However, the manual tray device described above has a complex pull-out operation and return operation of the assistance tray. Further, in the case of the manual tray described above, when the pull-out of the assistance tray is mistakenly unused and the sheet longer than the tray main body is placed on the tray main body, the placement state of the sheet becomes unstable.
Thus, a manual tray device is desired which can automatically carry out a pull-out operation and return operation of the assistance tray depending on an opening and closing operation of the tray main body without the need for the complex pull-out operation and return operation of the assistance tray.